fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Buphogos
|ailments = Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Buphogos is an Amphibian. Physiology This rather large Amphibian possesses dry, olive-colored skin with red-brown and black marbling. Its belly is yellow with gray blotches. It has distinct ridges above the eyes, which run down the snout. The pupils are horizontal and the irises are gold. It has partially webbed feet, with four green clawed toes on each foot. Its entire body is covered in pustules that resemble warts seen in actual toads. Abilities Buphogos's body is covered in pustules that are filled with a toxic fluid. These pustules usually rupture when the creature is attack as a defense mechanism, but Buphogos can make them burst on command. It can also spit the same substance at enemies if it chooses to do so. Buphogos's powerful legs also allow it to jump great heights and distances, crushing or ambushing prey respectively. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Class: Amphibia *Order: Anura *Family: Bufonidae *Genus: Chaunus *Species: C. venator Habitat Range Buphogos is a highly adaptable monster that can survive in just about any environment. It has been seen all over the Old World and New World. However, it seems to prefer swamps and tropical forests. Ecological Niche Buphogos is an incredibly voracious that will eat anything and everything, whether it be plant or animal, dead or alive. It is known to prey on various different types of creatures, such as Apceros, Aptonoth, Anteka, Popo, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Larinoth, and so on. It competes with other large predators such as Rathalos, Tigrex, Nargacuga, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, and Brachydios. However, these predators are also at risk of being devoured by Buphogos. Biological Adaptations Buphogos's body is covered is wart-like pustules. These pustules are filled with a potent toxin that rupture when the creature is attack as a defense mechanism. However, Buphogos can make them burst on command by tightening its muscles. Buphogos can also spit this toxic fluid at enemies to defend itself. Buphogos possesses this toxin from birth, albeit the poison of a juvenile Buphogos is not as potent as an adult's poison. Even their eggs are poisonous. Buphogos's powerful legs also allow it to jump great heights and distances, crushing or ambushing prey respectively, its preferred hunting strategies. Behavior Buphogos is an aggressive, territorial, opportunistic beast. When it starts feeling puckish, it'll eat anything within its vicinity. Carves |-|Low Rank= This monster is not encountered in Low Rank. |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Punishing Draw, Scavenger, Speed Eating +2, Double Hunger |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Punishing Draw, Scavenger, Speed Eating +2, Double Hunger |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Buphogos roars when it first spots the hunter, or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Claw Swipe': Buphogos swipes its claws at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Poison Claw Slam': Buphogos raises one of its claws and then slams it on the ground, causing the pustules on its body to burst, launching poison from its foreleg. Deals a large amount of damage, causes tremors, and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Charge': Buphogos will roar threateningly and then charges at the hunter. Oftentimes this attack is used to start a combo, especially when enraged. Deals a moderate amount of attack. **'Double Charge': Buphogos will roar threateningly and then charges at the hunter, and then turns around to charge at the hunter again. This attack can be chained into a second attack, usually a Jump Attack, a Poison Slam, or a Venom Blast. *'Jump Attack': Buphogos will jump up and then land heavily to the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Triple Jump Attack': Buphogos performs its Jump Attack three times in a row. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Poisonous Spitball': Buphogos will spit a poisonous spitball at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Venom Blast': Buphogos braces itself and shoots a stream of toxic fluid from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Poison Slam': Buphogos will jump up and then land on its backside in a manner similar to Zinogre. This causes the pustules on its back to burst, launching poison everywhere. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Poison Burst': Buphogos tenses its entire body, causing every single pustule on its body to erupt, causing poison to fly everywhere from its body. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene TBA Turf Wars TBA Notes *Buphogos is based on cane toads (Rhinella marina), an invasive species of toad in many areas with toxic skin. It may also draw some inspiration from the poison dart frog (family Dendrobatidae), a group of frogs that also possess highly toxic skin. *When tired, it will eat an Herbivore to regain its stamina. *Its head, front legs, hind legs, and back can be broken. *Buphogos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Amphibian Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko